<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dumpster Diving by Ohtheuttersinblog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419272">Dumpster Diving</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohtheuttersinblog/pseuds/Ohtheuttersinblog'>Ohtheuttersinblog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Culture, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Chase is basically a prized possession from a scrap dig, Other, it's all alien, okay?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:20:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohtheuttersinblog/pseuds/Ohtheuttersinblog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase fucks up by squatting by an abandoned convenience station instead of just getting a hotel room.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>antiaverage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chase goes to a shitty 7/11 and meets an alien life-form</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There'll definitely be more, but my hands aren't in the best shape right now so I'm using text-to-speech and editing as I go, If you enjoy it please lmk and visit my tumblr! Ohtheuttersinblog</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chase let out a burp and crushed a beer can against his thigh before tossing it aside into the passenger seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bing, where's the closest place to stop for the night?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tinny, crackling chime sounded through the small cabin of Chases shuttle, and he reached down to turn up the volume.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhhhh, I believe it’s like a couple notches out? It’s called Illianas nook”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chase straightened out his back a bit and adjusted a pillow he currently had as acting lumbar support.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aaaaaand how cheap is this place?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was another chime, and there was a long pause before another voice butted in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not cheap enough that you won’t have to park your ass someplace dingy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chase rolled his eyes and reached for another beer, turning down the volume of his radio just a bit to try and tune out exactly what he didn’t want to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I really have to squat in a full hour place again? I thought you promised to hook me up someplace fancy to make up for covering your ass”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another chime, a scolding tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You absolute cock hole, I made that up to you by buying the beer you’re drinking right now”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chase flushed as he looked about his car, brushing aside some cans and setting down the one he was currently trying to crack open single-handed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that doesn’t count...Schneep that was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>favor</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bing interjected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should know that nothing comes free when it’s Schneep, so that’s kinda on you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chase rolled his eyes and winced as he finally cracked his next beer open and a couple specks flew out towards his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever assholes, I’ll be taking the scenic route for the </span>
  <em>
    <span>sole </span>
  </em>
  <span>purpose of making your gas bill higher.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chase flipped off his receiver and hunched back over his steering wheel, looking out to the bleak road ahead of him and scanning the horizon for any place to stay for the night. He grumbled softly as he laid eyes on the old, abandoned 24 hour drive through spot that looked as though had gone through a century's worth of battering and beating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite his slight reluctance, Chase didn't want to spend the night idly driving around for a place to part his shuttle, so he sucked up his pride and pulled into the dilapidated place. It was at least the third time that month that he had to squat someplace as opposed to getting a bed or at least a cot to sleep on. The planet he was currently on didn't have much human activity, let alone activity period.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It was unlikely that he would get caught in this place, but it was an inconvenient and anxiety inducing thing to worry about in the first place. The only advantage to this situation was that this planet had a decent atmosphere, so the most that would happen to him if he stepped out of his shuttle were his allergies getting triggered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Schneep had warned him that it might be better to wear his respirator while outside, but he honestly felt like spiting him in the worst possible way for himself. He made sure to purposefully leave it in his car before he bounded out of his shuttle door, delighted to be able to fully stretch his legs and get out of that tin can.  He squared up the door of this place and tried the push handle, which didn’t even budge in his hold, most likely from the amount of rust and grime trapped in and on it. He took a couple steps back and lifted his foot beforehe slammed it into the handle, effectively forcing it down and causing quite a few </span>
  <em>
    <span>crunch </span>
  </em>
  <span>sounds to sound out from old bolts and old wiring snapping and moving for the first time in probably centuries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached into his pocket to grab a microfiber cloth and gently pressed it against the glass so he wouldn’t actually have to touch the door, regretting his choice to spite Schneep as he got bombarded with a ridiculous amount of dust. He was already tearing up, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was hoping to grab some non-perishables or something canned, maybe something he could heat up inside of his shuttle so that he didn't end up with a stomach full of shitty beer for the night. As he wandered around the store, he noticed that there was a surprising amount of flush dirt and small flowers sprouting from places they had no business being, considering that this planet had a compact soil type. He paid it no mind since it seemed like this place hadn't been entered in forever. As he continued scavenging the store, he noticed that the quote-unquote dust that he had seen her earlier was in fact, extremely thin  pollen from the weird short flowers that were sprouting straight from the dirt that was all around this place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It must have been from some of the food rotting and acting as some sort of weird compost and the natural planet-side flowers pollen finding its way in. His team hadn't done much research on the world so it was entirely feasible. He sniffled Softly and wiped the underside of his nose, noting in the reflection of an emptied out freezer door that it was incredibly red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He managed to grab a couple of things like canned dehydrated bread and a few cans of chili, as well as some beef jerky and nuts. As he stuffed a slim jim into his mouth and toss the rapper Idly someplace else, he looked around the place for anything that he could scavenge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he went around noting things and pocketing little trinkets he happened to look up and saw a sizable hole and the corner of this place where most of the dirt was residing. That must’ve been where the pollen and dirt were coming from, he’d heard of pretty bad dirt-storms that happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn't noticed the hole before because of how the sky on this planet seemed to seamlessly blend in with the musty crimson color of this convenience store. How romantic.  He opened up another Slim Jim and ran his hands along a pollen covered rack of No Doubt stale chips as he stood atop the mound of dirt, paying no mind to the flowers beneath his soles as he looked up, grabbing the plastic bit of his Slim Jim and tearing off a large piece so that he could chew it as he stood atop the rack and touch the sides of the hole,  surprised at how clean the hole seemed. it must have been some line of rodent or other had come to this place before him and raided the place which may have </span>
  <em>
    <span>also</span>
  </em>
  <span> explained the amount of flowers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite this species or the planet, droppings were always a great transport device for seeds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled out his phone from his pocket and leaned back slightly to take a good picture. His team would probably have a field day with this. He reached up into the insulation of the hole and  placed his elbows to the sides to try and peer into it. He held onto the slim jim between his teeth like his life depended on it before he dropped back down and dusted off his jacket. He probably should have worked out more, because his core was </span>
  <em>
    <span>trembling</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't see anything worth noting except a couple dust bunnies. He finish off his Slim Jim and Stifled a sneeze before he tracked over the flowers like a dog marking its place after a job well done. “These fucking flowers and their stupid....”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He huffed Softly as he truly felt his nose clogging up and his eyes tearing up. He popped a squat and grabbed a handful of the short flowers, laying them out in his hand before he pocketed them in a couple of handfuls. Yet another field day. If these flowers’ pollen were potent  enough to clog him up in less than 10 minutes they were probably special.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He clicked his tongue and smoothed over the mound of dirt to rid any sign that he was there, smacking his hands together and dusting them off, smacking his hands together to rid them of the dirt. “They better give me so much credit for this shit...motherfuckers...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> There was, unmistakably, a soft thud in the dirt in front of him and he felt absolute dread as he looked at cloven hooves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt something grab him by the collar and he felt every plea get caught in his throat. There were short, pretty flowers embedded in this creature's fluffy legs, and he could have sworn that he heard one time that life gets more beautiful the less time you have left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was watching this creature unfold before his eyes as he was brought up and up and up…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were horns, and more flowers of different types, and tusks. And four eyes like perfect cut, translucent peridots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This creature looked like a more terrifying, bipedal version of a deer with awful, sharp teeth that he was now seeing since the thing was holding him out and opening its mouth. Chase could feel himself shaking in his boots, and if he wasn’t too afraid to express any emotion whatsoever he was sure he would have pissed himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The creature blew lightly in Chase's face, and he fainted immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he shouldn’t have chauffeured on a largely unexplored planet.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chase wakes up, he feels good, and then immediately gets his hopes crushed</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a little bit of a thing here, I have a carpal tunnel in my hands so I had to rely entirely on speech to text and edit in here and there. It's not the longest, but it's something</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Chase woke up slowly, and his head was pounding, and his fingers felt numb as all hell. He reached up to wipe his face, nuzzling into the soft warmth of the blanket that was currently around him. <br/>He pressed his hand against the heat and felt the tufts between his fingers, gently bending his fingers. He didn’t quite notice that he was still doing it until he realized that he wasn’t, in fact, doing it and that there was something moving beneath whatever the hell he was touching. <br/>Chase opened his eyes as he felt a soft beating, and he pushed himself away from what his face was currently smashed against. He could feel his heart in his throat, and his previously relaxed hand was now shaking terribly. He was looking at the back of something, something big, and unbelievably hairy. Chase took a deep breath and pulled himself away, reaching back and bearing his weight on the floor behind him before he sucked in his stomach and forced himself up, kneeling oh so carefully as he looked at how the person, or whatever, was breathing heavily with what he assumed was slumber.<br/>He looked down and noted the inhuman legs, and realized that it was, in fact, the creature who kidnapped him.<br/>He held his breath as he stood up and looked around the pitch-black space, his legs trembling as he took a couple of steps away, and pressed his hand on the cool wall beside him. Maybe he was in a cave? He rubbed his hand over the wall and felt the rough surface, trying to guide himself anyplace else besides right beside whatever the fuck was on the floor. <br/>Chase snapped his attention to what he could now recognize as a weird, hanging moss that was meant to mimic a curtain entrance that was letting light trickle into the space, and he could see the mossy floor of this cave. <br/>He looked over to the creature on the floor to see if it would rouse, and he almost pissed himself when he noted it rolling over, catching more sunlight and, sadly, providing Chase with more of a visual. He gasped softly and immediately clapped his hand over his mouth when the fur that was on this thing started sliding off, and he wished he wasn’t planted in place, and that he could actually run away as fast as he could as he watched this thing shift in form.<br/>He was too afraid of being hurt, so he stuck himself in one place and tried to actually not collapse in fear. <br/>The creature was, in fact, rousing, and it was doing it slowly and pleasantly, like a cat getting up from a sunspot. It got up, and the fur slid off of it, and Chase squeezed his eyes shut.<br/>There was a soft trilling, and Chase took in a shaky breath, realizing that he was in fact crying, tears were actually sliding down his face and there was snot. He opened his eyes slowly and simply nodded when he saw what the creature actually was. He could tell it was an actual human person, with inhuman legs, and horns, and hooves.<br/>“You’re a dude.”<br/>Chase's voice was shaky and quiet in the room, and it was made so much worse through his awareness of it, because this person was probably two feet taller than him and they had very sharp claws that Chase was also very aware of. They shrugged, and Chase could manage to relax in the slightest<br/>They lifted their hair up above their eyes and Chase could fully see the four eyes that they had, which was absolutely bracing. All four of those green, brilliant eyes were focused squarely on him, and the tenseness was back in full swing. They gestured in the universal ‘come here’ and Chase looked around as if there anyone else in this alien's cave. He scooted forward a bit, cautious and slow. They made the gesture again and when Chase was close enough he hesitantly offered out a hand, He could feel their claws against his wrist, and his heart in his throat. He was being yanked closer to them, and he squeezed his eyes shut again, expecting the worst.<br/>They leaned in close to him, Chase felt their breath on his ear. It was definitely weird for him because they were unbelievably warm and so was their breath.  Chase could smell him, and that was terrifying, because he smelled quite nice, which was a bad observation to be made by himself at the moment. <br/>“Chase…”<br/>Shivers ran up his spine through the sheer shock, their voice sounded static and broken in the least human sense.<br/>“Uh?”<br/>He was draped in something soft before he was swaddled and slung over this person shoulder like he was a sack of potatoes and carried out of the cave they were in, his eyes shielded from the sun thanks to their massive frame,<br/>They- or rather, the person carrying him, walked leisurely to something Chase couldn’t quite make out, and there was some sliding and the sound of rocks crumbling beneath hooves.<br/>He took in a deep breath and curled his hand up into a fist, his heart going a mile as he tried not to cling to whoever was holding him, which was impossible when he felt like he was going to fall at any moment.<br/>Chase was dumped abruptly onto the ground, and he coughed out the dirt that made its way into his mouth. <br/>He looked down when something was tossed down on his chest. It was his wallet, and it was missing his credit card.<br/>Chase looked up and saw whatever this person was holding it delicately between two tips of its claws.<br/>“Chase.”<br/>The sound of their voice crackled in his ears and made his teeth buzz like he’d just licked an outlet. Chase got up gingerly, the cloak slipping from his shoulders as he looked up at them, still in a sheer panic but slightly tamped down. He looked around him, nodding hesitantly as he looked up at the canopy of trees above him and the pool of flowing water. And the flowers, there was an insane amount of flowers everywhere, of different shapes and sizes and smells. It smelled sweet around him, but it was almost over-powering.<br/>He could only imagine the pollen allergies he’d go through. <br/>“Yeah?”<br/>Chase's voice cracked as he tried not to make direct eye contacts with the four eyes this guy was sporting. He wasn’t afforded that pleasure though when they leaned down and grabbed Chase's face with their huge clawed hand.<br/>“I helped...”<br/>He could feel that static shoot up from the base of his spine down, and it felt like his teeth were clattering together in one place. He felt like he could feel the singular synapses his thoughts produced. Chase swallowed thickly and gasped softly as his face was squeezed tighter and the eye contact became more unavoidable.<br/>He was drawing in peridot <br/>“U-Um? Uh- I mean, when I fainted?”<br/>They nodded, and Chase let out a shaky breath, briefly looking down at the hooves on the ground before he put a hand over theirs.<br/>“A storm.”<br/>Chase flinched when he felt a claw trail down the side of his face before his face was grabbed again. This was ridiculously intimate considering he was on the verge of pissing himself at the moment.<br/>“This planet's storms, are they deadly or something like that?”<br/>They nodded again and Chase could see their ears perk up, it was cute in a way, and if they didn’t have an eldritch-horror style mouth it could have passed as adorable. <br/>“I appreciate your help...um- do you have a name?<br/>Their ears perked up again and they moved their hand down to his hip, putting it into his pants before he dug his nails into his flesh. <br/>“Anti.”<br/>Chase let out a squeal like no other, His heart was beating out of his chest as he clung to Anti. That was an odd name, but it evened out with the situation.<br/>“That’s uh- that's- your claws are very close to my penis at the moment.”<br/>His hands found a place in Antis plush...fur? Hair? And they were trembling like mad. He didn’t understand what exactly was happening to him, but he was sure if it kept up nothing would come of it except a fear-induced permanently flaccid penis.<br/>Chase looked past them and gently lifted their hand away when he spotted a familiar silhouette. <br/>“Is that my shuttle?”<br/>Antis's hair fell over his eyes again as he snorted softly at Chase, but not as a laugh, as an actual snort like an animal would make when observed in the wild. They grabbed Chase's waist and pressed their nose to his forehead, sniffing it gently.<br/>Chase ducked beneath them and made a beeline toward what was undeniably his car. He squinted his eyes and took a couple of steps toward it before he stopped in his tracks.<br/>“Is that half of my shuttle? Like half of my car?” <br/>Chase pointed over to what was half of his shuttle before he made a running start over to it, only stopping when he laid his hands on his car and he could fully witness how torn in half his shuttle was.<br/>There were soft footfalls behind him, and then there was a clawed hand resting in a previously made...clawed hand dent in the car, and then there was a looming shadow above him.<br/>“I needed to carry your things.”<br/>Chase turned around, pressing his back to the car and lowering his voice for no one in particular.<br/>“Are- Are those claw marks on the roof of half of my car? Did you tear my car in half?”<br/>“What’s a car?”<br/>Chase was uncomfortable with the short amount of distance between them, and he could swear that he should not be in the same space as this person.<br/>“The...the thing you have your hand on right now.”<br/>Chases hands were clammy as he pressed further up against the car, and he could feel his heart beating in his throat as Anti brushed up his hair again before he moved in closer and closer to Chase's face, and Chase was closing his eyes, and-<br/>And Anti was kissing the top of his head?<br/>“What?”<br/>Anti pulled back from Chase's head and snarled at him before he was...sniffing? His neck? And that was bad for Chase in every sense and shape.<br/>“You have no horns”<br/>Chase shook his head and ducked under Antis arm to not be pinned against a car anymore.<br/>“Uh, no? I’m a human being, I’m not really your...type”<br/>Anti followed him, curious to him reaching into the open back of his car.<br/>“I’m trying to grab a few things to make myself comfortable, I’m assuming I’m not too far from where you took me, so I thought I might be able to get some outside help? Or at least track the storm.”<br/>Anti nodded slowly, only half understanding what that meant but hoping more information would fill him in later. Chase looked back at Antis clearly confused face and pressed his lips together, thinking of a way to put whatever he wanted to say simply. They could clearly understand him in certain ways.<br/>”I have a planet,”<br/>They nodded, and Chase gestured around him as if that would help. <br/>“And um, I have friends that I belong with.”<br/>Anti bared his teeth and got worryingly close to Chase again, forcing him to stumble back into the half-seat of his shuttle. They leaned in close to him and sniffed into his neck, a sharp part of him once again much too close for comfort.<br/>“Mine.”<br/>“Pardon?”<br/>Anti lifted his hair up and squinted at Chase with all four of his eyes. <br/>All four.<br/>Chase swallowed thickly and pressed a hand to Antis chest, freezing up when he saw Antis tongue flick out of his mouth, and it was long, long enough that he touched the tip of Chase's nose. <br/>“Mine. Chase.”<br/>The static sound was back in their voice, and Chase could feel a tingle at the very top of his neck. They licked Chase's lips and further boxed him into the car, and Chase's eyes widened when he felt something solid against his leg.<br/>Oh.<br/>Oh, that’s what he meant by ‘Mine’<br/>Chase was starting to get a headache, the sweet smell of flowers starting to give him a dull headache, like the type you get when you take a nap and you didn’t hydrate enough. Or when you looked at something monochromatic dead on for too long. It felt nice though, the smell was nice, and the thin particles of pollen in the air were pulling him into...something. <br/>Chase's mouth was full, at some point he’d been pulled into a kiss by this creature. He didn’t feel it fair to call them a person, the things they managed to do with their tongue were too outlandish and alien to classify as anything human. <br/>Their tongue was down his throat now, and Chase was moaning around them as they dug their claws into his side and his hip, holding him flush against their hip, which wasn’t the worst thing in the world considering he was hard, and it was very welcome friction.<br/>His hips were moved, and he was virtually powerless to do much except cling to them and tremble like a leaf.<br/>He was dropped abruptly onto the chair of his shuttle, he didn’t even realize that he had been lifted up in any way though. He coughed harshly, slimy saliva trailing down his lips and chin. <br/>“I can’t,” Chase paused to cough up another lung, his face flush with something akin to embarrassment. “I-I can't breath when you do that”<br/>They sniffed into his neck again and poked at his body with its claws like one might do to an orange or something of the sort to see if it was ripe. Maybe Chase was just an overripe orange. <br/>Chase hiccuped softly and held a hand to Antis chest. There must’ve been something going on with whatever he was smelling because his mind was going down a train of thought he only went down when horny and high.<br/>“Mine.”<br/>They smiled with too many of their teeth and pressed their own hand against Chase's chest before they took a hearty bite out of his neck. They didn’t bite into him, into him, but they drew blood and broke his skin in ways that he hadn’t had the pleasure of experiencing before. <br/>He bit the inside of his cheek and bottled up the feeling of the white-hot pain along with his scream. His tears were hot, and they were salty, and they dripped down his neck, and that was highly unpleasant for him and probably all parties involved, he flagged of course, and he couldn’t help the disappointment that came with. It would have been sweet or whatever to have alien sex and put it under the guise of documentation later. <br/>There was another sound in his ears besides ringing, soft footfalls, or with his luck, it was probably hooves.<br/>It was hooves.<br/>Another face peeked into the back of the car, and Chase immediately cried out. It wasn’t a plea for help, more just a general cry that left his badly bitten lips. It was an incoherent jumble that was a combination of all of his panicked thoughts leaving him at once. <br/>Anti let go of him and Chase let out a shuddering sigh of relief as Anti started to communicate in some way with the person that had peaked in on them. <br/>Chase could feel his neck burning like all hell, and he could swear that he couldn’t feel his face. He stared up at the roof of his car, twitching softly.<br/>He could feel himself wavering a bit, and everything was just a bit fuzzy around the edges.<br/>He coughed up something one last time before he felt himself slipping into unconsciousness again, and the last thing he could sense was the smell of something sweet.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Leave a comment if you'd like, or an ask on my Tumblr, Ohtheuttersinblog.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>